


Distracted

by blutopaz15



Series: First Love (M & E) [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum - Freeform, Callum and Rayla’s first time!, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Nervous, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rayla - Freeform, Rayllum, Romance, Sex, Sweet, aged-up, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: For a sky mage, he was having an awful lot of trouble keeping air going in and out of his lungs, and this had been an issue all day. Going through the day knowing what they were going to do tonight had made him acutely aware of every little movement she made. When she reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before she kissed him moments ago, just the feeling of her elbow grazing his chest made him sigh as if she had already kissed him. When she bent down to pick up a piece of paper earlier, the image of the bare skin beneath her clothes that flashed across his mind left him breathless. When she reached up to get something off a shelf this morning, the thought of touching the soft, supple flesh of her hip made him forget to inhale.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship
Series: First Love (M & E) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051523
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a long time to be satisfied with the beginning and the end of this! More plotless smut...this time, Callum and Rayla’s first time! I tried to keep this on the sweet, dorks-in-love side of things rather than super steamy. Aged up, in accordance with the rest of my First Love series.
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as he was through the door, he turned to watch her, like he’d been doing all day. It felt like time was passing in slow motion as she closed the door. He watched her fingers turn the lock. As she turned back to him, he could only stand a glance at her bright eyes before looking away nervously, glancing at the floor, at the rafters, at her boots, which she was now removing. They thumped against the floor.  
  
“So, Rayla...,” he started, cringing at the sudden awkward feeling, eyes toward the rafters again. He brought a hand up to the back of his head as she stepped toward him, only for her to immediately take a hold of his arm and run her fingers down its length. He couldn’t speak. She pulled off his glove on that hand first, then repeated the process with the other. She kissed each hand as she tossed the gloves to the ground.

She had attached herself to him now and was slowly, gently unwinding his scarf from his neck. She laid a kiss against his temple and discarded the red fabric on the floor.

”Help me with these?” she said, bringing his bare hands to the top of the line of buttons on the front of her shirt. He obliged clumsily, fingers feeling thick and uncoordinated. He stared at them, as if that would help them to work more efficiently. It didn’t.

For a sky mage, he was having an awful lot of trouble keeping air going in and out of his lungs, and this had been an issue all day. Going through the day knowing what they were going to do tonight had made him acutely aware of every little movement she made. When she reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before she kissed him moments ago, just the feeling of her elbow grazing his chest made him sigh as if she had already kissed him. When she bent down to pick up a piece of paper earlier, the image of the bare skin beneath her clothes that flashed across his mind left him breathless. When she reached up to get something off a shelf this morning, the thought of touching the soft, supple flesh of her hip made him forget to inhale.

Every little thing she did made him think of what she would do and say and think and feel as they made love tonight. That had left him distracted, to say the least, thinking about what it’d feel like to be inside of her, what she’d look like beneath him, the sounds she might make. There was a bittersweet pang of worry about hurting her there too. Her explicit directions for him to keep the advent of their lovemaking a surprise didn’t help either. Every time their eyes met today, he’d worried he’d spill the beans either with his words or his face. 

He inhaled another shaky breath. He fumbled with her shirt and tried again to broach the subject now that they were literally undressing. ”Rayla, I need to tell you—” 

”Shhh, Callum,” she insisted. “I _know_.” She had started on her buttons too, starting from the bottom. 

”Oh.” He paused and blinked. “You do?” Her fingers had worked more quickly than his, so their hands collided just over her breasts. He didn’t hesitate to pull her shirt open. She shrugged it off her shoulders, then also deposited it on the floor. His eyes following the ball of dark fabric as it fell.

”Callum, you’ve been distracted all day.” Her hands had worked his jacket off his shoulders, adding it to the pile. “Plus you’ve barely been able to look me in the eye.” She took his face in her hands as she spoke, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

“Hey,” she smiled. Her eyes scrunched up a little as she did, and he felt something flutter in his chest.

”Hi,” he responded.

“Don’t be nervous.” She leaned her forehead against his. 

“I’ll try,” he chuckled. She kissed his cheek.

“It’s just me,” she whispered. “Just me and you.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a tight embrace. She whispered again, voice low, into his ear: “Would it help if I got naked?” He heard the smile in her voice. 

“Well, it’s worth a shot,” he shrugged, as if he wouldn’t prefer her naked all the time. She walked him backward, hands on his chest, until his legs hit the end of the bed. He grinned when she pressed his shoulders down, making him sit. She was smirking at him as she turned around.   
  
She barely stepped away from him as she turned. Accentuating the outward curve of her ass, she tucked her thumbs into her waistband and bent over at the waist as she pulled off her pants. “Oops,” she said facetiously when the back of her thighs bumped into his knees, placing her behind clearly and deliberately in his lap.

He laughed, amused by her little display. Even more than her subtle grinding against him, he appreciated her clear effort to lighten the mood and set him at ease. She sat completely down in his lap and then picked up one foot, then the other, peeling the tight fabric off completely. With a dramatic flick of her wrist, her pants were tossed to the top of the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at him. He grinned, feeling the nerves disappear as his arousal became more evident.

”Give me a hand?” She asked, sweeping her hair to the side, giving him access to the three small strings that held delicate fabric in place over her breasts.

”Gladly.” He leaned closer and kissed her spine above the fabric. He untied each string one at a time, laying a kiss on her back with each one. It fell to the floor as he undid the final knot. 

She turned around once her chest was bare and he pulled her in by her waist. He laid a kiss to the soft flesh of her right breast, then her left. “Yup, this helps,” he mumbled into her soft skin. She laughed and bent her head to kiss the top of his.

She climbed up on the bed, straddling him. His hands came down to grip her behind as she attached her lips to his. When her tongue slipped into his mouth, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her underwear. She ground against him with a sigh, then began to hurriedly undo the fastenings on his shirt. He watched her eyes, unfocused with lust and a slightly deeper shade of purple in the dim light. Her eyes looked intensely at her fingers as she undid the last hook. He helped her pull the shirt off of him and toss it to the side. He raised his hips slightly, enjoying the warm friction, as she pressed down into him again. He felt his eyes becoming just as bleary with desire and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. 

She put her hands on his shoulders, encouraging him to lay down, tumbling down on top of him, keeping their lips connected. She inched down his body, kissing his cheek, then jaw, then neck, all the way to his waistband. He raised his hips to allow her to remove his pants, sighing in delight when, after his pants were on the ground, her clothed sex straddled him right over his arousal. She writhed against him as she bent to kiss him again.

“Rayla...come here,” he tapped on the side of her hip, so she’d understand. He gave her a meaningful and mischievous look. She smiled and gracefully realigned herself so that her knees rested on either side of his head. He trailed a finger along the inner edge of her underwear once she was settled, pulling them to the side so that he could lick along her folds, already wet. She reflexively pressed down into his mouth. He let his tongue dive inside of her, and she cried out softly.

He kissed the small nub at the front of her sex, then licked down to plunge his tongue inside of her again. He reached up to caress a breast as she sighed and moaned.

He kept his eyes tracked to her face. She alternated between biting her lip and letting her mouth hang open. Again, images of their soon-to-be lovemaking flashed across his mind: He thought about seeing her make those faces with him inside of her. He intensified the motion of his hand and his tongue, touching her more fervently now.

”Fuck, Callum,” she said, gently grinding against his mouth as he continued his well-tested pattern. 

“Yeah, that’s the goal.” He hummed against her with a cheeky grin. Her face had been contorted in pleasure but, at this, she matched his smile. She leaned back, resting against his chest, and grasped his length behind her.

“Do you want to cum once before...?” He asked, bringing an arm around to her inner thigh, replacing his tongue with a finger. She gasped as his probing finger reached her most sensitive spot.

”Ugh,” she groaned, back arched as he continued, back and forth inside of her. “No, yeah, stop. Let’s wait.” He leaned forward to lay a kiss as his withdrew his finger then pulled her underwear back in place with a tap, before she untangled her legs from around his head.

“Ugh, I really can’t wait for you to fuck me,” she said as she crawled down next to his body, kissing his stomach. She looked back at him, seeing him up on his elbows watching her. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” he said, nerves completely evaporated, with a smile that twitched when she put his erection into her mouth. It occured to him that might’ve been the first time he’d said that outloud to her. He dipped his head back in pleasure at the sight.

“Mmm...you should stand up,” she suggested, removing his hardened length from her mouth for a moment to pull it to the side to kiss beneath. She tapped on his stomach. He slid past her, off the bed, and she stayed on the bed on all fours.

She left her behind in the air and bent her head and chest down to take him in her mouth again. Her eyes watered a little as she pushed herself to take his entire length in her mouth. He groaned as she did. 

She let him fall out of her mouth, smiling at the noise she’d elicited, then continued with smaller, quicker strokes of her lips around his arousal, swirling her tongue around his most sensitive areas. He brought his hands to her head, fingers threading through her hair, then resting on her horns. He let his grip tighten a little around her horns, and gently guided her mouth back and forth against him. She reached to wrap her hand around the base of his shaft.

“Rayla, if you don’t stop—“ he breathed. She removed his throbbing length from her mouth, and gave a coy smile. She pushed herself up to sit on her knees.

“You’ll what?” She grinned, still stroking him with her hand, now slowly.

He gave a warning smile and attached his lips to hers as she slowed her hand further. He kissed her slowly, pulling her lip into his mouth with one kiss, then trailing his tongue along her lip with the next. His hands cupped her face.

“Make love to me,” she said quietly in between his loving kisses. He inhaled a shaky breath, feeling the nerves return.

Callum nudged her backwards toward the pillows, finally pulling her underwear off. His fingers met her still-wet sex. He reattached his lips to hers, and began to lightly tease her again, alternating between running his finger in small circles around her clitoris and just barely dipping his finger inside of her. She moaned a little against his lips each time he did. He broke their kiss, stalling nervously, thoughts straying back to worry about hurting her, as his finger continued the pattern to ask: “Are you sure you’re ready? I don’t want it to hurt...”

”Callum, I want you so badly,” she sighed biting her lip as he dipped his finger inside of her deeper than he had yet tonight. She whimpered. He withdrew the finger oh-so slowly and she fluttered her eyes open. She sat up, and her eyes blazed with hazy-lilac intensity. “I love you and I trust you.”

“I love you too,” he responded, then kissed her again, feeling the nerves settle into tolerable butterflies. He cupped her cheek in one hand and pulled her in close to him by her waist. He ended their kiss to embrace her, breathing in her scent and feeling her heart thump against his chest. His felt like it had leapt up into his throat.

He began to lean her back again, and she wrapped her hand around his arousal as he did so, pulling him down with her and guiding him to where she wanted him. Catching her hand before she withdrew it completely, he intertwined their fingers again. He paused once she was settled back against the pillows to kiss her hand, meeting her eyes. Then, Callum positioned himself at her warm opening. He pushed forward, and was surprised to meet little resistance from her body, finding her wet and accepting. He only pushed in about halfway before pausing to look at her. “Does that feel ok?” Her pink-cheeked expression did not seem to be pained. Instead he found her eyes serious, but sweet, which filled him with relief.

He heard her breath catch in her throat a little. “Yeah,” she breathed. “Keep going,” she encouraged, letting her free hand trail down from his shoulders to his chest to his lower abdomen, close to where they were connected.

She shuddered—he couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or not—when he pulled slightly out and then pushed in deeper. He continued until he was fully buried inside her. There, he paused, marveling at this long-awaited connection between their bodies and at the tight, wet feeling of her around him. He let a grin breakout across his face and she giggled in return, both thrilled to finally, finally know what the other felt like. He twitched inside her at the sensation of her laughter. “Ready?“ he asked, still smiling widely. 

She nodded, and her eyes became no less sweet or mirthful, but certainly more heated. He let go of their clasped hands to support his weight on his hands, noting how beautiful she looked like below him like this. She put her hands around his neck, and his skin tingled. He pulled out nearly all the way and pushed back in again slowly. He did this once more, slowly still, and felt her relax completely, then arch her back against the bed to meet his next thrust with her own hips.

”Callum,” she said as he continued, agonizingly slow. “I need—” He anticipated her words and finished the stroke quicker, harder. “Oh!”

”What do you need?” He teased, his expression play-acting at sincerity. He moved in and back out again at the quickened pace.

” _That_ ,” she said, smiling gratefully, biting her lip. He pulled out again slowly, then dove back in, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. He focused on keeping a steady pace, despite the temptation to quicken it and race to his finish.

He ducked his head down, and murmured the words into her ear, enjoying the slick, hot friction between them: “Rayla, this just feels so—“

”I know,” she panted, interrupting him, and turned to quickly kiss his cheek while his lips were at her ear. She trailed her hand down his chest to his stomach, watching as he disappeared inside her over and over again. “Can you go faster?” She gasped when he did, unintentionally adding more power behind each thrust. Little sounds and gasps escaped from her lips with every thrust. He felt her start to tighten even more around him and her legs wrapped around his hips, encouraging him to hit deeper within her. “Ugh, Callum...,” she groaned as the new arrangement of her legs had him burying himself deeper and deeper inside of her.

He paused the next time he was fully sheathed within her and breathed near her ear again, this time catching his breath. She whimpered and squirmed against him, feeling him harder inside her than she thought possible, “Don’t stop...”

”Sorry, I, uh, wasn’t going to last much longer like that,” he laughed. He pulled back out again slowly, then pushed back in just as slowly, feeling every ridge of her as he went. He sat up, resting his weight on his knees and hooked his hands around her hips to keep them pulled firmly against his. She raised her hips willingly, avoiding loss of contact at all costs. He pushed in as deep as he could and she hissed in pleasure. 

“Callum! She exclaimed when he remained paused there, still squirming against him. “Please...” 

He brought his thumb down to where they were connected and rubbed against her clitoris. Her back arched and she let her head fall back against the pillow. He pulled her leg up to rest against his chest, straight up into the air, and started to thrust again. Her sighs became moans and moans became her intermittently chanting his name, his thumb still attached to her center.

“It’s okay if I...cum inside, right?” He asked, mostly sure that it was.

”Yeah,” she laughed, short of breath. “I would’ve warned you if not, dummy.” 

He let himself go down the path of losing control with this confirmation, quickening his pace rapidly. As he saw the color in her cheeks start to spread down to her chest, he felt her constrict even more tightly around his erection. He removed his thumb to blindly, recklessly thrust with abandon, each stroke quicker, deeper than the last. Rayla’s hips took up their own rhythm as she came, grinding against him as her muscles spasmed within, pulling him over the edge as well, pleasant warmth exploding inside of her as he came. As their hips slowed their work, their gasps and moans quieted. They breathed for a moment, frozen together. She broke out into a enormous, goofy grin first, but he spoke first. 

“Oh man. Rayla, that was...” He grinned back at her.

”Unbelievable?” She finished his thought.

“Better than I could’ve imagined,” he said, grin fading into an awestruck smile. They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other’s blissful expressions. She leaned up then, slipping off of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instead of holding her up to him, Callum instead collapsed down to lay with her with a giggle. They ended up on their sides next to each other. He stroked the side of her arm with his thumb.

“I admit it. That was _definitely_ worth the wait.” She gave him a gentle smile and lightly touched his nose.

”Absolutely,” he responded immediately. “But I _am_ glad that it wasn’t our first time for _everything_.” He rolled on to his back, still catching his breath.

“Oh, do you want to clean up?” He asked after breathing there for a moment. “I can get—“

“Depends...how long do you think until we can go again?” She leaned up on an elbow to look down at him.

“I need a little bit here. You’re... _insatiable.”_ Helaughed, and she shrugged.  
  
“Take it as a compliment,” she beamed at him, cheeks still flushed. 

“Oh, I do.” He returned her steady gaze.

”Good. Then, you won’t take offense if I want to be on top this time?” Rayla wriggled up close to him, putting her head on his chest. He looped an arm around her.  
  
“Nope, nope, not complaining at all. I’m at your mercy,” he confirmed, placing his hand on her bare back.

”That’s what I hoped you’d say,” she said, picking up her head so he could see her flirtatious smile. She laid her head back down, more than happy to be delayed by this comfortable rest. 

He let his fingers wander along her bare skin, tracing her arm and her side over and over as they breathed in sync.

”Did it hurt?” He asked after a while.

“Did it seem like it hurt?” She laughed before becoming more serious. “Not really,” she said, and he felt her shoulders shrug slightly. 

“Not really?”

“Maybe a little. No big deal. It just felt...odd at first. Like I had to...adjust.” She shrugged again, feeling the tension in his concern. “I couldn’t have been more relaxed. Really, Callum. That was...better than fine. It was _good_.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek reassuringly. “Plus,” she continued, sultry flirtation returning to her tone, “now we can do it whenever, _however_ , we want to. Worth it.”

”However?” He asked, wondering what kinds of dirty places her mind had wandered to and if any of them matched places his mind had gone. Her hand had found his member again, which had regained some of its stiffness at her suggestion.

”Mmhmm.”

”...like what?” He squeaked, eye brows raised. She sat up and moved to straddle him.

”Let’s start here, shall we?” 


End file.
